Once A Satedan, Forever a Satedan
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Ronon Dex rescues the woman whom he was mentor to back on Sateda from a Hive Ship. They both connect after sharing heartbreaking stories. Neither knew the other was alive. Dedicated to SciFiWriter012192.


**Amanda/ Ronon Story**

Ronon Dex kept his gun infront of him as he walked through the halls of the hive ship.

His job was to look for any survivors who had been culled by the wraith. He would have preferred to go after the Queen, but Colonel Sheppard had insisted that he would go after the Queen.

Ronon made his way to the last chamber. He hit the control pad on the side of the wall and the gate lifted. Once it did, he saw a figure leaning against the wall for support. "Hello?" Ronon asked, cautiously.

"Who are you?" the voice questioned. "Someone who is here to help…" Ronon replied. The figure froze. "You're voice sounds familiar…" it spoke up, before walking towards him.

Once the figure stepped out of the dark chamber and into the light, Ronon saw a female with red hair and blue eyes, who also had a muscular built.

"Amanda?" Ronon questioned, lowering his gun. Amanda's breaths were weak and her eyelids seemed impossible to keep open. "Ronon…" she whispered, before collapsing onto the floor. Ronon quickly put his gun back in its holster, before striding to her fallen body.

He bent down and lifted her up in his arms. Her head rested against his chest. "I'm going to get you out of here…" he muttered, before hurrying back down the hall.

"_So…why did you decide to become a Satedan warrior?" he asked, looking down at her. She shrugged. "My opinion hasn't really changed…" she stated. Ronon smiled._

"_I don't think the elders are going to like the concept of… 'I just want to'…" he said, tossing a stone into the small pond._

"_I'm sure I'll think of a good reason before the ceremony…" Amanda stated, smiling slightly._

"_Which is in twenty four hours…" Ronon pointed out._

"_Exactly. Plenty of time to figure something out…" Amanda replied, sitting down. Ronon raised his eyebrows at her. "What?" Amanda asked. Ronon smiled. "Nothing…its just the look you get…" Ronon stated, taking a seat next to her._

_He sighed as he did so. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. He smiled again. "You're small…" he stated simply. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No…you're just freakishly tall…" she retorted. _

"_Freakishly? So you're calling me a freak?" Ronon questioned. "Well, freak is the stem of the word freakishly…" she said, smiling slightly. Ronon nodded and began to take the armor off of his arms. "I'm a freak…" he stated. "Yes, yes you are…" Amanda replied, wondering what he wa doing._

_Once he had his armor off, he sat there quietly in his leather outfit. She watched him sit there in silence, his breathing slow. _

"_I'm a freak!?" he asked with a laugh, as he threw himself at her. He tackled her, sending them both off the rock and onto the dirty ground. They began to wrestle around, both of them getting covered in dirt. After about ten minutes, they finally stopped. _

_Amanda was straddling him, as she raised her arms in triumph. "I win!" she proclaimed._

_Ronon groaned. "The mentor is beaten by his mentee…" he stated. "Yep, I'm really going to kick some wraith butt…" Amanda said, smiling slightly. _

"_What makes you think you will be able to do that?" Ronon played. "Because…I'm Amanda…" Amanda stated. "Good reason…" Ronon replied with a smile. He shifted his hips, switching positions with Amanda, so he was ontop. _

"_Where's Amanda now?" he asked, his faces inches from hers. Amanda could feel his breath rolling over her face. _

_Footsteps were heard as two warriors approached. Ronon lifted his head up to look at them, and Amanda tilted her head back. The two warriors raised their eyebrows at the sight of the giant Satedan sprawled over the young soon to be Satedan warrior. _

"_Um…we could come back…" the one on the right spoke up. Ronon cleared his throat, before standing up and helping Amanda to her feet. "No..its fine…" Ronon replied, sliding his shoulder armor back on. "We need Amanda to perform her twelve hours of silent watch now…" the one on the left stated._

_Amanda turned to look at Ronon, excitement in her eyes. Ronon patted her shoulder. "Good Luck.." he said. She smiled at him, before following the two warriors up the hill. Ronon smiled after her, he knew she was ready._

Ronon remembered being her mentor. It had been a week since they brought her to the infirmary of Atlantis. Dr. Keller insisted that she needed a lot of rest.

Ronon was granted access to see her on Monday morning. He walked in the room, and saw her sitting up in the bed. He looked around and saw that it was only the two of them.

"Hey…" he said, as he approached her. She looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Hi…" she replied, awkwardly.

Ronon sat down on a chair, next to her bed. "How…uh…how you holding up?" he asked. "Been better…" she stated, with a simple shrug. "Well…you're awake…" he said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, its good to be awake…" she said, shifting uncomfortably. Ronon just stared at her for a second.

"I…thought you were dead…" he said, his voice shaking slightly. Amanda's eyes looked him over, before her eyes met his again.

"I thought you were dead too…." She stated, trying to keep her voice strong.

Ronon's eyes began to weld with teats, but he refused to let them spill, so he tried not to blink.

"I thought I was all alone…I mean…the only Satedan left…" Ronon said. Before he could stop, a tear slid down his cheek as he reached out to hold her hand.

In that instant, something in Amanda's heart jumped. Never once in her life had she seen her mentor like this. Ronon brought her hand to his face, pressing the back on her hand against his face.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, until the door opened again, and Dr. Keller walked in.

"Hi. Amanda it will take a few hours for your final tests to be processed, but in the mean time you are free to go…" Dr. Keller said, with a small smile. Amanda smiled, as she climbed out of the bed. She looked over at Dr. Keller.

"Do you happen to have any clothes for me to change into?" Amanda asked. Ronon couldn't help but smile. She was still just the way he remembered.

A few minutes later, Amanda walked out of the infirmary. She was wearing the regular Atlantis uniform. Ronon raised his eyebrows as he watched her studying the arms of her jacket.

"It alright?" he asked. She shrugged. "Its just more than I'm used to wearing up top…" Amanda stated. Ronon looked down at her, an amused smile on his face.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant!" she protested.

"Yea. Its alittle tight around the shoulders. That's why I don't wear it…" Ronon stated. Ronon leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Because. I've got more upper body strength…" he whispered. Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Lets settle this the traditional Satedan way…" she replied.

Ronon raised his eyebrow. "But I'm your mentor. I'd definitely win…" he said. "What makes you think that?" Amanda questioned.

"Because I taught you everything I know, plus I've learned some new things after being on the run for eight years. Also, these people taught me some things too…" Ronon stated.

Amanda smiled, before stepping closer to him. "Well, ready yourself…. Ronon Dex. Because I've learned some new things too…" she said. Ronon smiled down at her. "Follow me to the gym…" he said, motioning for her to follow him.

_He made his way up through the thick brush. He had found out where she was spending her silent night guard ritual. The sun was almost at its rise, and her watch would soon be over._

_He approached the valley, and saw her standing with her back to him. "You know, you should never keep your back to the thick brush…" he spoke up. She turned to face him, and pressed a finger to her lips. Ronon smiled slightly. "You're silence period is over see…the sun is coming up," Ronon said, nodding towards the horizon._

_Amanda turned to see the sun coming up, and she sighed. Ronon's smile turned into a grin. "You know, for once it was actually quiet on Sateda…" he said. Amanda shoved him slightly. "Stop it! I had to watch 1,000 butts tonight, and I'm tired. I need to sleep, wash myself from all this dirt, which by the way, thanks to your little tackle stunt has been on me for twelve hours. Also, I have to pretty myself up for the ceremony tonight…" Amanda said._

"_Oh Right. Its going to take you hours to get yourself pretty…" Ronon said, with a teasing smile. _

_Amanda shot him a playful glare, before shoving past him. Ronon smiled to himself, it was going to be a fun night._

After a good three hours of sparring, the two agreed to call it a drawl. "I'm impressed with what you have learned…" Ronon commented.

"You learn a lot when you have been alone for all those years…" Amanda said, looking at the floor. "If you don't mind me asking…where did you go for all these years?" Ronon questioned.

"After I last saw you, one of the elders found me. Asked me to protect him so he could get to the ancestral ring on time. The elders were all supposed to go to an abandoned planet that would provide great harvest. I was near the gate when a wraith ship passed over, attempting to cull us. Chief Elder told me to help the wounded elder. As soon as we made it through…I just remember a loud screech and the ancestral light was out. The wraith had destroyed the other gate. I did everything I possible could but…the elder died. So for six years I was alone on that planet. Then on the seventh year, a wraith scout ship spotted me. I was a slave on that ship for the last two years…." Amanda trailed.

Ronon put a comforting hand on her shoulder, when he realized tears were welling up in her eyes. "All I could think about was the people I left behind…" Amanda said, in a shaky voice.

"You didn't leave anyone behind…don't think that. You were trying to help…." Ronon said. Amanda showed him a small smile, but kept her gaze on the floor. "If only I could believe that…" she said, before walking away.

"_I give you the four new warriors…of Sateda…" the chief elder stated. _

_The crowd broke into a roar of applause, before the musicians began to play the celebration music. Ronon looked around, to see Amanda looking out of the large window. "Hey…" he said, walking up to her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm hug. _

_He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Congratulations…" he said. She smiled up at him. "Thank You…" she said. _

"_So, get your first assignment yet?" Ronon asked. She sighed. "Yea. I have to find a partner…" she said. Ronon raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Any ideas?" he asked. "A few…" she replied, with a playful smile. _

"_Hmm…would you like to discuss this over a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and blushed slightly. "Sure…" she replied, taking his hand. He led her out to the center of the room. He took her hand in his, and placed his hand on her waist. She smiled up at him as he began to spin her around to the music, before she came back into him. Their bodies were close together. _

"_So…who is this partner going to be?" Ronon asked. "Well…Karl asked me to be his partner…" Amanda stated. "And?" Ronon asked, raising an eyebrow. "I told him no…" Amanda replied. "What did he say?" Ronon questioned. "He understood. I prefer something alittle more…big…" Amanda said, with a small smile._

_Ronon raised an eyebrow at this comment, not sure what it exactly meant. She smiled up at him, as he spun her around again. Their thoughts faded into the music…_

_Later on that night, Ronon led her back to her chamber. "So…tomorrow is your first official day as a warrior…" Ronon stated. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for that…" Amanda spoke up, looking over at him. "Thank me?" Ronon questioned. They arrived at her door, and they stopped infront of it. "You've taught me so much, taking your own time to do it. I wouldn't of been able to make it this far without your help…" Amanda said._

"_Any mentor could have gotten you this far…" Ronon pointed out. "Maybe…but I'm glad it was you who did…" Amanda said, smiling slightly. _

_There was a brief moment of silence. Ronon stepped closer to her, his body very close to hers. Amanda looked up at him, her blue eyes gazed into his hazel ones. Ronon bent over slightly, as she titled her head up towards him. Amanda could feel her heart beating all over her body as his face came close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her lips._

"_Ronon Dex!" a voice called out. Amanda felt Ronon's sigh on her lips as he pulled away. One of the elders stood there, his hood just barely covering his eyes. Ronon smiled back at her. "Well…good night…" Ronon said, backing away. He turned around and walked over towards the elder. Amanda sighed in slight disappointment, as she walked into her room._

After a long dinner and discussion, that consisted mostly of Rodney failing at his attempt to flirt with Amanda, Ronon began to lead her to a room.

"I apologize for him…" Ronon stated, referring to Rodney.

Amanda shrugged. "It's alright. Some people are just born with girl problems…."

"What do you think of Atlantis?"

"It's nice…"

"Maybe you could stay here with us for awhile…"

"But…I don't belong here…"

Ronon stopped and looked down at her. "Hey…don't say that. Anyone is welcome here at Atlantis…" Ronon said, softly.

Amanda smiled up at him.

"Ronon?" came the voice of Colonel Sheppard. Ronon turned to face him, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I need to talk to you…stat…" Colonel Sheppard said. Ronon nodded and looked back at Amanda. "I'll see you later?" he asked. "Yea…" Amanda replied. Colonel Sheppard ordered a marine to escort Amanda back to her room. Ronon watched her leave, before looking back at Colonel Sheppard. "This better be important…Sheppard…" Ronon said, glaring slightly.

John raised up his hands innocently. "Sorry to ruin your date buddy…" he said.

A loud explosion woke her up from her sweet dreams. She got up and ran over to the window.

_She gasped at the sight of hundreds of wraith ships flying over the city, culling various groups. There was the sound of her door breaking open, as she turned to see Ronon standing there, breathing heavily._

"_You alright?" he asked. "Fine, what's going on?" she asked, running towards him._

"_Get dressed and get your weapons. Its time for your first battle…" he said, with a small smirk. Amanda rushed over to her closet, taking out her armor. "But…but…" she stammered. _

"_Just stay with me…" Ronon said, hurriedly……………_

_It had been three hours. Three hours of nothing but blood, screams and culling. She had stayed by Ronon's side the whole time. They had been watching each other's back the whole time. _

_Once they had cleared a certain area, Amanda looked over at Ronon and smiled triumphantly. Ronon returned the smile._

_Amanda's eyes widened in sudden horror, as she saw two wraith fire their weapons at Ronon and the giant Satedan fell to the ground with each shot._

"_Ronon!" Amanda yelled, firing her gun back at the two wraith. They both fell dead. Amanda rushed over to Ronon's fallen body, tears in her eyes. _

"_Ronon!" she yelled, shaking him. _

_A sudden hand grabbed her shoulder, and she turned to face them at gunpoint. She gasped slightly when she saw an elder there infront of her. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. The elder looked down at Ronon's body, before looking at her. "We have to leave him. You must help get us to the ancestral ring…" the elder stated._

_Amanda looked back at her fallen mentor, tears in her eyes. "Okay…" she muttered, before walking away. "I'm sorry…I didn't save you…" she whispered, before walking away with the warrior…_

Ronon tossed and turned in his sleep. He finally threw the covers off of him, and stood up abruptly, almost falling in the process. Which with his height, would of hurt.

Ronon exited his room, and approached a table full of marines. "Good evening Ronon…" Major Lorne spoke up. Ronon looked over at the blonde haired, green eyed marine that had escorted Amanda to her room. "You. Which way is Amanda's room?" he asked. "Four doors down from Teyla's…" the marine stated, confused.

Ronon turned and darted, almost running, down the hallway. "What's his issue?" the marine asked. Major Lorne shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I don't know…" he stated.

Ronon found where her room was, and ran his hands over the crystals. The doors opened, and he saw Amanda laying on her bed in a peaceful sleep. Ronon smiled at her sleeping figure, before quietly walking into the room. He ran his hand over the side of her face. "Still so beautiful…just like you were eight years ago…" Ronon muttered.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, before turning away.

"Ronon?" came the voice of Amanda. Ronon froze, as she turned on the light.

He turned back to face her, to see her sitting up.

"I uh…I didn't mean to wake you…" Ronon stated. Amanda shrugged. "I was having nightmares…" she stated.

"Really? About what?" Ronon questioned with an interest. He sat down on her bed, wondering if she was having similar dreams as him. "The culling…" she stated.

Ronon smiled slightly. "Me too…" he said. Amanda nodded, and looked at her feet.

"You know, I was just thinking… there was something I started eight years ago that I never got to finish…" Ronon stated.

"What's that?" Amanda asked.

Ronon looked at her for a few seconds, before sliding closer to her. He bent down and kissed her softly. He pulled away a few inches, his face still close to hers.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. "I remember….the elder called you….before we…"

She was cut off by Ronon kissing her again, this time with more passion. It was a kiss that had been waiting just for her after all these years.

Amanda slowly brought her arms around his neck, and she felt her back hit the bed. Ronon pulled away from her and began to kiss her neck softly.

Amanda closed her eyes at the feel. Ronon brought his face back infront of hers, before he kissed her again.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Ronon asked. Amanda just stared at him for a second.

"I don't want to force anything on you. I know it must be weird that your mentor…."

Amanda cut him off by kissing him softly, and placing her hands on his chest.

"No, its okay…I do want this…..I have for eight years…" Amanda stated.

Ronon smiled. "Me too…" he said, before kissing her again….

The next day, Dr. Jennifer Keller was in the infirmary with Dr. Carson Beckett and Teyla Emmagon. "Are you sure, Teyla?" Dr. Keller asked. "I'm positive. It is a condition that I do not recognize…" she said, shaking her head.

Dr. Keller looked at Dr. Beckett. "They are on their way…" Carson stated. Dr. Keller nodded.

The infirmary doors opened and they turned to see Ronon and Amanda walking in, holding hands and laughing. Ronon bent down and gave her a soft kiss. Amanda giggled. They both walked up to Dr. Keller, smiling.

"Oh….um…I'm sorry…" Dr. Keller said, looking away. "For what?" Ronon asked. "No I…I couldn't break the news to you…you're so happy this morning…" she stated. She turned away, and Dr. Beckett looked at her. Ronon looked at Dr. Beckett. "Doc, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well…from the blood tests we've gathered from Amanda…there are some…problems…" Dr. Beckett stated.

"Problems? What problems?" Ronon asked, squeezing Amanda's hand tighter. Amanda looked up at him, and patted his chest.

"Her liver is failing…" Carson stated.

Amanda looked down at the floor. "How?" Ronon asked.

"From all those years of eating and drinking wraith things that wasn't met for her…its eating away her liver…" Carson stated.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ronon asked, tears in his eyes.

"She needs a transplant…but…no one here matches her size or her type…" Dr. Keller stated, finally looking at the couple again.

"Wait…" Ronon spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm Satedan. I've got Satedan blood…just like her…use part of mine…" Ronon said.

Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Dr. Beckett asked. "Positive…" Ronon stated.

"Ronon…" Amanda spoke up. "No, you need to live. I want to help you. I just got you back…I don't want to loose you again…" Ronon stated.

Amanda smiled up at him. "Alright…let's do it…" Dr. Beckett spoke up.

Ronon looked over from his gurney at the out-cold Amanda. Dr. Beckett approached him. "Son, I ought to tell you. There is a risk of you dying from massive blood loss…." Dr. Beckett stated.

"Don't worry about my risks….worry about her. It's important to save her…" Ronon stated. Dr. Beckett sighed. "Alrighty then…" he said, administering the sedative….

Ronon's eyes flickered open. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light. He quickly sat up, and a sudden dizziness came to his brain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there…." Dr. Beckett spoke up, running over and pushing him back down. Ronon groaned. "Where is she? Where's Amanda?" he asked. Dr. Beckett smiled and nodded to Ronon's left.

Ronon quickly turned his head to see Amanda sitting up and smiling at him. "Hi Ronon…" she said. Ronon smiled, and reached over to take her hand. His hand was shaking slightly as he did. He leaned forward and kissed her hand. "I'd kiss you if I wasn't so far away…" he said. Amanda blushed slightly.

Dr. Keller nodded to Dr. Beckett. Dr. Beckett walked to the other side of Amanda's bed, and pushed it towards Ronon's, while Dr. Keller moved the IV.

Ronon laughed slightly, as he leaned over and kissed Amanda.

"Well, you've both passed the surgery…you'll be in perfect health…also…I have some other good news…" Dr. Beckett trailed.

Amanda and Ronon both turned to look at him.

Dr. Beckett's smile grew to a grin.

"Amanda, you're pregnant…" he stated.

Amanda and Ronon turned to look at each other at the exact same time.

They grinned at each other, before kissing out of pure joy….


End file.
